New Life
by Mystical Butterflies
Summary: Mikan Sakura thought she could trust them but she was wrong.Persona,Youichi,and Mikan are going to America to master her alice.There she meets new friends,will she fall for Persona?What does Persona feel about Mikan?Wait what are they doing here?
1. Chapter 1 AN

A/N:

I really do NOT own GA.I hope you like this next story.

Summary :

In this story Mikan becomes a cold hearted person she only shows herself to Persona and her new friends

not mention her younger brother as you know a good times always come to an end.

Mikan's new friends ereased her old friends memmories about Persona so that it those not make things complicated they ask her if they

should erease memmorys about her what will she say?Will she agree or not?

Will Mikan also fall for Persona?

read to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 Traitors

**Me :Second**** Story Enjoy**

**Natsume :They are not going to enjoy it**

**Mikan :Natsume be quiet**

**Persona :What's this story about ?**

**Me :About you and Mikan falling in love**

**Natsume :WHAT?**

**Me/Persona/Mikan :You're LOUD quiet down**

Mikan's Pov

When I reached to the door and slide it open it became quiet. Luna got up and ran to hug me ( Luna is nice and never met Mikan's mom in the story) I patted her head and said "Ohiyo Minna -san." Hotaru got up and"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA" I fell down I look up and said " Hotaru what was that for?" Hotaru only glared at me and said "You're a monster Mikan Sakura" I looked at her then suddenly Nonoko yelled "Mikan You never-""-Should have lived!" finished Anna.(Sumire) got up and said "Yeah you might have taken Ruka's and Natsume's soul you DEMON!" Luna looked at me and saw I was about to cry I looked at Ruka and Natsume and said "Do you have anything to say to me?" Natsume just said "Yeah be quiet your annoying and your ugly just like a _MONSTER YOU ARE." Ruka _just agreed. I got up and ran outside but I heard Luna yelling.

Normal Pov

Luna yelled "You people don't deserve to be Mikan's friend !"Koko agreed and the both of them ran after Mikan (Narumi) was mad at everyone and said "All of you will regret it someday and I agree with Luna-Chan." Hotaru thought " It was only a joke." Anna thought " We went-""-Overbord." also thought "Great now I lost a close friend." Natsume thought "Polka is over-reacting." Ruka thought "Sakura-San is going to hate me now what to do?"

Youichi's Pov

Today was free day in my class so I was going to go get Onee-chan I then saw Onee-Chan crying I went to her and their was Luna and Koko they were trying to make her feel better I looked at her and said "Onee-Chan what's wrong?" Onee-chan told me everything I was angry how can they do that to my older sister?(Persona) called _"Sakura Mikan go with me to the Headmeasters office."_ his voice had venom in it I glared at him onee-chan got up and carryed me then she turned to Koko and Luna and said "I'll tell you guys later don't tell anyone Persona came to get me O.K.?"they nodded but looked worried onee-chan gave them a smile and said "Don't Worry I'll be fine." then they lighten up and left.

Mikan's Pov 

When we reached the Headmaster's office I said "Ohiyo Ouji-Chan." Ouji-Chan just smiled back and said "Mikan-Chan I need you to go to Gakuen Alice in America to master you're S.E.C alice.I'll give you time to think it over." I nodded and said "Is it okay I'll go.I'll leave tommorrow morning at 10:00 okay?" he looked sad and said "Yes you can and Persona-Sensei will go with you to make sure you don't get in trouble,also you can take Youichi with you if you want.I'm going to miss you Mikan." I smiled and we got out I asked "Youichi do you want to go with me?" he smiled and said " Where you go I go." Persona then said "Go get ready,and from now on you will be called Shiro Neko and you Youichi will be called Silver Phantom." then he left but before he could completely leave I said "Persona thank you." he looked shocked then I finished packing I helped Youichi with his soon after helping him we finished I got my phone and texted Luna saying "I'm leaveing school tommorrow morning at 10:00 don't tell anyone except Koko tell the class after I leave k."

Next Day Mikan's Pov

Luna was crying while Koko was holding back I hugged them and said "You guys are the best no matter what ." after that me and Youichi got in the car with Persona.

Persona's Pov 

Why am I getting mad Shiro Neko only hugged I saw them getting inside I said "Did you copy everyone's alice?" she smiled and nodded.I then said "Sakura You will go to school as Shiro Neko You will be wearing a white cat mask that only covers you're eyes,same goes for you Youichi you're mask will be like the Phantom but silver colored and go by the name Silver Phantom .You two will be Special Star because both of you are smart,good in sports,and more.(Mikan is very smart in this story and so is Youichi,but Mikan already finished school she is still going to school because she wanted to have a normal life at Gakuen Alice) I'll be going to school with you as Persona of course.I have a friend that goes there and request that she comes and pick us up at the air port she is a DA as well and a Special Star so we will be sharing the same room okay?My friend's name is Elija SpellCaster but you will call her YingYang when you're in class you two will be her partner,and Shiro Neko you must act cold towards everyone except Elija,us,and the Headmasters you and Youichi must get out of your mask and clothing when you are not in school so that you have a small profile so no one knows who you are,and if people ask what class you are in you have to say you are schooled in you room because you have a weak body and I have to do the same so those Elija even thu she is the best assisan in school do we agree,oh and one more thing all of us can go to school one week a month." they nodded

* * *

**Me :What do you guys think?**

**Mikan :It was great **

**Natsume :It was horrible**

**Me/Mikan :Shut Up Teme**

**Persona :Got to handed its pretty good**

**Me :Persona do you have a cold?**

**Persona :Quiet Elija I'm being nice and its rare **

**Mikan :No Flaming**

**Me :I do NOT own Gakuen Alice**


	3. Chapter 3 New Life

**Me :I have to say I am lost and has no idea what to write**

**Natsume :Think of something Baka**

**Persona :I agree with Natsume**

**Mikan :Go with the flow Elija**

**Me :I do NOT own GA **

* * *

**Elija's Pov**

I went to the air port to go pick up Persona and two other people .When I got there I saw Persona (with his mask) so I went up to him and said "Hello Persona long time no see." Persona just stared at me and then a brunnette came up to me and said "You must be YingYang hello my name is Shiro Neko." I smiled at her and said "Yes I am and I know your real name is Mikan Sakura nice to meet you Mikan-chan." Persona then said "YingYang don't you need to go and take our things to the car." I frowned at this and took their things into the trunk.

**Mikan's Pov**

When we went past the gates I saw how big the school was.I saw Elija (a.k.a YingYang) smile at me and said "Shiro Neko you will be going to the same class as me and Persona okay." I nodded then it hit me. I looked at Persona and said "How old are you really Persona?" Persona looked at me and said "I'm three years older then you." I looked at him shocked "Your 18 Persona." he nodded.I turned to Elija-san and said "How old are you." she smiled at me and said "The same age as Persona." I then said "If I'm 15 years old then why am I going to the 12th grade?" she then said "Because Mikan like us you finished school early and wanted to have a normal life in GA right?Well since you are smart you tooked a test and you pasted it already and now your going to the same class as us." I then nodded.

**Normal Pov**

When everyone went to the headmasters office. Mikan saw two people they looked the same but one was black hair with white eyes and you can tell he was not blind. The other one had White hair and black eyes and this person was a girl. The one with white hair said "Hello my name is Tyan I am the other headmaster." then the black hair one said "My name is Reangu I am the other headmaster it is nice to meet you." everyone smiled except Persona. Tyan-san said "Reangu and I are twins but we are completelly diffrenet." Reangu-kun nodded and said "Tyan has the Death,Darkness,and Soul-Sucking alice. I have the Life,Light,and Heal alice." Tyan agreed then she said "Persona did you tell them about how they are to act at school?" Persona nodded.

**Mikan's Pov**

When Elija-san finished showing us around we went to class,well Elija-san did but I heard "ITS ELIJA-SAMA,PLEASE MARRY ME,BE MY GIRFRIEND" but then I heard screaming and the teacher went inside and said "Class today we have two new student. Please come in." Persona and I went inside we saw lots of boys on the ground all beaten I figured Elija-san must have did this. When all the student saw us they started saying things like they were meeting famous people. Suddenly Elija-san slammed her fist to her desk and said "Quiet you all are annoying so be quiet and let the transfer student talk." with that the teacher told us to introduce ourself. I looked at everyone and said _"__Shiro Neko, special star, I can't tell you my alice but I can tell you that if you mess with me you'll go through HELL." _my voice had venom in it then I used my one of my alice and said "Persona Elija-san did I do good?" I heard Elija thought "You did pretty good." Persona then replied with a nod (If you are confused she is using a alice that allows you to talk to someone in the mind.)

**Persona's Pov**

After Mikan finished introducing herself and finished using her alice I said "_Persona, special star. Go near me and you will suffer." _my voice had venom in it as well. After that the teacher said "You two can choose a partner." both me and Mikan looked at each other and said in usion "We both choose YingYang." everyone was surprised except Elija. The teacher went outside saying "New students means free day kids." Elija,Mikan,and I went out of the class room and went to Youichi's class to pick him up. When we came he ran to Mikan and hugged her. I suddenly felt mad and went outside Mikan and Youichi looked surprised but Elija was smirking.

**Elija's Pov**

I smirked when I saw Persona getting mad and said "Shiro Neko Sliver Phantom lets go get Persona and take him back to the dorms after all we need to change." they nodded. On our way to the dorms Persona stayed quiet. I looked at Youichi and said in a whisper so that only us four could hear "Youichi when you introduce yourself did you say Silver Phantom and not your real name?" he nodded and I smiled. When we reached the special star dorms everyone looked surprise and I said "In America there can only be two rooms for the special stars four people in each room." then everyone snapped out of the trace and nodded. I went to open our room and then when I opened it there was six room. I turned to everyone and said "My room is the first room,Shiro Neko's room is next to mine,Silver Phantom's is next to Shiro Neko's,Persona's is next to Silver Phantom's. As you can see the living room has three long couches that forms a incomplete circle,and has the 16in. flat screen TV. At the bottom of th flat screen has the wii,play station,and ect. The fith room is a music room and its sound proof so you can't hear anything in the music room has a violin,piano,harp,cielo,and the rest are chinese type instruments. The last room has weapons in it so that you can practice using them and you can also use it for combat lessons. After I said everything we all went to change.

**Mikan's Pov**

After I finished changing and finished unpacking my things I went to the living room I saw Elija she had snow white hair at the top and jet black at the bottom her hair was in a braid. Her right eye was ocean blue while her left eye was bloody red, and her skin was so pale it looked like snow. I then said "So this is how you look like Elija-san." Elija just smiled and said "I know you can't see me because of my mask that covers my eye and the black vail I wear to hide my hair color." I nodded and said "Its so good to take off your mask right?" she nodded. When we finished talking Persona and You-chan came out. You-chan was wearing a grey shirt with a ghost whirling around it with a ivy green baggy pants. Persona was not wearing black lip stick, he wore a black shirt that said I always get what I want while he wore baggy jeans with a chain attached to it. When I saw him I blushed a little.

**Elija's Pov**

I smirked when I saw Mikan-chan blush when she saw Persona it was so clear that they liked each other but both of them seem dense and didn't realized it yet so I said "Let me tell you my alice okay Mikan." Mikan nodded at me still blushing I then said "I have the Multi alice so I have every alice in the world except Nullification like you Mikan." she looked shock and said "You have the same alice just like me but I have the Nullification." I nodded and said "I know." I got up and said "Lets go to Central Town, there they have howlans." Mikan looked happy and said "Lets go."

**Persona's Pov**

When we left to go to Central Town I kept on hearing "Look that guy looks hot.""Hey do you think he has a girlfriend?""Those girls look hot.""They look amazing." I turned to everyone and glared at them suddenly it became quiet. Mikan turned around and grabbed my hands and I blushed but I menaged to hide it. I then saw Elija turn her head around and she smirked. I was not happy that she smirked at me.

* * *

**Me :What do you think?**

**Mikan :Depends on the reader right**

**Persona :I don't blush**

**Me :Yes you do and next chapter I will put you and Mikan together**

**Persona :"Blush"**

**Me :Ha you blushed and I was kidding or was I?You want to know read it k**

**Mikan :No Flaming**


	4. Chapter 4 Why Are You Guys Here?

**Me :No they are back why?**

**Natsume :Ask yourself your the one that wrote the story**

**Mikan :Natsume I think she only said that for fun**

**Persona :Mikan might be right**

**Me :No she IS right**

**Mikan :Elija does NOT own GA**

* * *

**Mikan's Pov**

"Its been four month since you guys came to America right." I heard Elija said I nodded. Then I saw Elija look at her cup of tea I looked at her and said "Elija don't get mad we are having tea time under a sakura tree right now." she looked up and nodded she then looked at Persona (Persona came to like Mikan and Youichi over time and right now they are not in class because they already went to school a week already for the month.) Persona then looked at Elija and said "Whats wrong Elija?" Elija then looked down and said "Mikan you know the people that betrayed you in your previous school." I nodded and then she continued "Well they are going to come to this school because they choosed to transfer they are looking for you and Youichi." I was wide eyes and then she said "The teachers and I already erased there memmories about Persona and I was wondering do you want us to erase their memmories about you?" I nodded and said "No let them go on so that they can remmeber how I looked like when they hurted me besides I want to see their troubled faces when they can't find me." I saw Elija smirked at this. Then we continued tea time.

**Elija's Pov**

I am so happy to hear Mikan said that and I think Persona and Mikan are getting closer to each other. I then remmbered the traitors were coming to school today! I got up and said "Mikan I forgot its today that they are coming." Mikan looked at me wide eyes and ran back to our dorm. I looked at Persona and said "Persona we should run after her and are you getting closer to her?" Persona blushed when I said that and when I saw it I smirked. I then ran off with You-chan and said "Hurry Persona."

**Persona's Pov**

I am going to get Elija for this I thought until I saw Elija gone with Youichi. When I finally got back to the dorms I saw the last people I wanted to see. I then went stright to the dorms until a sudden fire user said "Oi Black shirt do you work here?" I glared at him and said "Don't call me back shirt Kuro Neko." Natsume then glared at me and said "How do you know my other name?" I then smirked and said "Because you seem like the type to bring bad luck to people." he was about to attack me when Elija showed up out of nowhere and teleported me to our dorm. When we reached there Elija glared at me and said "Persona are you crazy you know I erased there memmories about you don't make it hard and trigger the memmories to come back." she then sigh and said "Persona please stop acting like the villian in front of those kids okay?" I nodded because Elija looked tired.

**Elija's Pov**

When I finished talking to Persona I went to my room then everything was getting blurry and before I new it I fell to the ground everything was getting black.

**Mikan's Pov**

When I heard a loud "BAM" in Elija's room and when I opened it Elija was on the floor not to mention this was the first time I was in her room. In her room was lots of medicine and there was a devise that was used to check and transfer blood to ones body and help your breathing I told Persona to come in he helped me put Elija on her bed. After a while Elija eyes opened her eyes and she said "So I'm guessing you two found out I am very sick." I looked at her worriedly and said "Why didn't you tell us before?" she looked at us weakly and said "Because I don't want you guy to get worried." after that she told us that her alice drains her energy and that it takes a while to regain it all. Not to mentions if she uses her alice and if she has no more energy it will shorten her llife.

**Persona's Pov**

I can't belive that Elija my closes friend has a life threating alice no only does it drain her energy but shorten her life. After telling us everything she went to sleep. Mikan sat down on the couch and said "Elija might die soon what to do?" I told Mikan to calm down and she did after that the headmasters told us to go on a mission to get all the data the AAO stealed. When we went to get the information Mikan got shot in my place and then when we went back to the school Mikan healed herself when I put her on her bed and then I said "Mikan why did you protect me from that bullet?"

**Mikan's Pov**

I smiled at Serio and said "Because you are inportant to me." I blushed when I said that and I saw Persona blushing too. I smiled at him and said "Persona you should go rest." he nodded and then left.

**Elija's Pov**

I heard everything they said and thought tommorrow I'll help them get together for sure.

**Next Day Elija's Pov**

"Mikan do you like Persona?" I saw Mikan blush and I said "Mikan you do know Persona like you too right?" Mikan then blushed ten shade of reds. I smirked and said "Bye I need to go somewhere." then she got up and went to her room. I then walked to Persona and told him that Mikan liked him to and he also blushed ten shade of reds. In my head I shouted MISSION COMPLETE.

**Persona's Pov**

I went to Mikan's door and knocked on it when she opened it Mikan wore a white sundress that had a butterfly broch on the left strap her hair was down and she looked wonderful. I saw Mikan blush but she hid it as soon as she notice it. I smirked at her then she pouted.

**Mikan's Pov **

I can't belive I'm going on a date with Persona after the date it was offical we were together. When we came back Elija saw us holding hands, she smirked.

* * *

**Me :Yes I finished**

**Mikan/Persona :We are together?**

**Me :Yes read it again if you don't know**

**Mikan :No flaming**


	5. Chapter 5 Oh Joy

Nast**Me :So bored out of ideas **

**Natsume :I knew it your to dumb **

**Mikan :Natsume your being mean again**

**Persona :Did someone made Mikan mad?**

**Hotaru :Yeah the BAKA with raven black hair and crimson eyes did**

**Me :Let the fighting begin Muhahaha**

**Mikan :Elija is going crazy right now so injoy the story and Elija does NOT own GA**

* * *

**Elija's Pov**

I think I smirked when I saw Mikan and Persona holding hands. I then said "Finally took you long enough guys." Mikan blushed, Youichi laughed, I smiled, while Persona glared at me. I then changed from happy mode to serious mode and said "Bad news good news." Mikan looked at me and said "Whats wrong?" I looked at her with a smile and said "Good news is you two are together." then I frowned and said "Bad news is those traders you called friends before are going to be in the other special star room." Mikan frowned and I continued and said "Now we need to be extra carful when we leave the dorms."

**Mikan's Pov**

I frowened it was bad enough that I know that they are in this school now they are in the same floor as us but when I looked at Elija she smiled and said "But Luna and Kokoro are amoung them." eith those words I smiled and said "Lets meet them tommorrow." Elija nodded.

**Persoan's Pov**

I can't belive Elija and Mikan sent me to give the letters to Luna Koizumi and Kokoro Yome. When reached the other room I knocked on the door Natsume opened the door and said "Oi what do you want black shirt?" I just ignored him and went inside. When I found Luna and Kokoro I handed them the letter and when they opened it they smiled. Natsume on the other hand was angry and said "Oi what is a lower star doing in the special star?" I glared at him and said "I'm the other special star." Natsume was shocked and said "Prove it." and then I heard a knock on the door and when Natsume opened it Elija was right there and said "Serio hurry up me and you know who are waiting for you." I nodded at her and then I showed Natsume my special star badge and left.

**Natsume's Pov**

I went over to Luna and said "What did he give you?" Luna glared at me and said "It has nothing to do with you." I glared at her and said "Will you forget about Mikan already."

**Luna's Pov**

I glared at Natsume and said "How can I forget about Mikan she was my friend." Natsume looked down and I continued "Maybe you can forget about Mikan because you were the one that drove her away but we can't." Koko looked at me and said "Luna its time lets go." I nodded. We both got up and left.

**Natsume's Pov**

I looked at where Luna and Kokoro sat. I then turned to Hotaru and said "Send a fly and-" Hotaru cut me off and said "I already did." she then turned to the little laptop she kept in her backpack.

**Hotaru's Pov**

I turned on my laptop and then I saw Luna Koko with Mikan and the two other people that just left. Natsume was wide eyes just like Permy,Ruka,Anna,Nonoko,and I. The girl with snow white hair at the top and jet black at the bottom had closed eyes and when she opened them her right eyes was ocean blue while her left eye was bloody red. I then heard Luna talk to the girl "Hi my name is Luna Koizumi." the girl smiled at her and said "Hello Luna my name is Elija SpellCaster." Koko looked at Elija and said "Hi the name is Kokoro Yome call me Koko for short and why are you all bandaged up?" and when I looked closer at Elija her whole body was bandaged. Elija smiled at Koko and said "Because if I touch something its life force will be gone in a matters of seconds that is why I bandaged myself." I can tell Luna and Kokoro was surprised but Mikan said "Don't worry Elija won't kill you." Elija then said "But I will kill those roommates of yours." everyone nodded in agreement even Youichi who is 7 years old nodded in agreement!

**Mikan's Pov**

When tea time was over for the day we all went back to the special star dorms but on our way to our room Natsume,Hotaru,Ruka,Anna,Nonoko,and Permy were in our way.I glared at everyone and said "Long time no see Hyuuga,Imai,Nogi,Umenomiya,Ogasawara,and Shouda." everyone looked surprised. Elija then step in front of me and said "What do you people want?" Natsume glared at her and said "We want to talk to Mikan." Elija glared back and said "Sorry Hyuuga but she does not want to see you." Natsume then pushed Elija to the floor and Elija hit her head!

**Elija's Pov**

When Persona helped me up I took the bandaged that covered my right hand then I gradded on to Hyuuga's neck and in a matters of seconds he past out I then let go. I turned back to Mikan,Youichi,Serio,Luna,and Koko and said in a angry voice "Hyuuga will be alright I left enough life force in his body to live but he will get it with me when he wakes up." after that we went to our room.

**Natsume's Pov**

When I woke I remmbered what happened yesterday and I was pissed. When I got up I went to there dorm room and "KNOCK,KNOVK,KNOCK" Serio opened the door and when he saw me he slam the door in my face. I knocked again and this time Elija opened the door and punched me on the face and said "Leave you stalker." with that she closed the door. I knocked the third time and this time Mikan came out with a taser and shocked me then she slam the door. So I gave up before they got me killed.

**Mikan's Pov**

I was not happy that Natsume kept on knocking on the door. It drove me insane Elija then said "Mikan you and Serio haven't gone out yet so go." I looked at Serio and blushed he looked at me and nodded. So then we left.

**Youichi's Pov**

I looked at Elija onee-chan and she was smirking she then looked at me and said "Ready to go spy on them." I nodded and then Elija onee-chan carried me to Central Town.

**Hotaru's Pov**

When I saw Mikan leave with Serio I called everyone to come with me. When everyone finally came I lost them and then I saw Elija carrying Youichi. I saw Elija following Mikan and Serio and then she said something to Youichi suddenly she turned around and saw Serio and Mikan glaring at her.

**Elija's Pov**

I am so going to get it. Then Serio said "Elija go back and get ready its almost tea time." I checked my watch and screamed "No its almost time." I then ran back to the dorms.

* * *

**Me :I think this one was abit off**

**Mikan :I have no idea**

**Persona :No Flaming**


	6. Chapter 6 Natsume's Protest

**Me :I am so tired**

**Natsume :You pig you already slept**

**Mikan :Don't be mean Natsume**

**Persona :Elija does NOT own GA**

* * *

**Natsume's Pov**

I was surprised Elija lost her cool and ran back to the dorms. I was even more surprised that Mikan was holding hands with Serio. Then Serio leaned on Mikan and kissed her. I then got out of hiding and went to Mikan and grabbed her hand and said "What the hell are you doing?" Mikan glared at me and went back to Serio at that momment I remmbered who Serio was I stepped back and pointed at Serio and said "Mikan don't you know who that is?That is Persona." Mikan and Serio froze while Hotaru,Ruka,Anna,Nonoko,and Sumire looked confused. Ruka then said "Natsume Who is Persona?" I looked at Ruka and everyone else and then I looked at Mikan and Serio and said "What did you do to them and Mikan did you know who he was?" Mikan nodded and then looked at Serio she then hugged him and said "Serio is my boyfriend." I stepped back and then Mikan collapsed. I was about to catch her but Persona grabbed her first and ran back to the dorms. Ruka looked at me and said "Natsume you okay?" I looked at him and nodded.

**Persona's Pov**

When I got back to the dorms I placed Mikan on her bed and told Elija to come when she came in she took a look at Mikan and said "Persona you said you guys went on a mission while I was asleep right?" I looked at her and nodded Elija then said "Did Mikan get hurt?" I then sat down and said "Mikan got hit by a bullet but she healed it." Elija was wide eyes and said "Persona you do know that the AAO here puts posion in the bullets right?" I was wide eyes and nodded. Elija then told me to go and get the medicine that had a blue cap with a purple bottle when I got the medicine Elija told me to give it to Mikan when I did Mikan breathed easier Elija then said "Persona Mikan will be alright she will be awake in a few hours." I nodded.

**Mikan's Pov**

When I woke up I saw Persona on a chair asleep Youichi was on the bed and slept next to me. Elija came in and said "Mikan come on its time to go and master your alice." I nodded.

**Next Day Elija's Pov**

When I woke up I went ahead and got ready for the day. When I finished I made breakfast for everyone. After that everyone got ready to leave. Later that day we had tea time and I said "Is it me or is it just getting quiet." everyone agreed so we all fell to the ground and enjoy the view. Soon Natsume came and said "Mikan your coming with us back to the academy." Mikan looked at him as if he was crazy and then she laughed. I looked at Natsume and said "Hyuuga why would you think Mikan will go back?" he looked at me and said "Look this has nothing to do with you so bug off." I raised a brow and said "Bug off? Thats funny Hyuuga." Natsume then said "Fine I want her to come back because of him." Natsume pointed at Persona I looked at him and said "Hyuuga you do know that pointing is ruied right?" after that we pact everything and went back to the dorms.

* * *

**Me :So tired**

**Natsume :Stop whining**

**Mikan :No Flaming**


	7. Chapter 7 Give Up

**Me :What to do**

**Mikan :Finish the story**

**Persona :I agree**

**Me :I mean what to put**

**Mikan :Oh**

**Persona :Elija does NOT own GA**

* * *

**Natsume's Pov**

"What am I going to do?" I said to Ruka. Ruka looked at me and said "Natsume why do you want Mikan-chan to go back?" I looked at Ruka and said "Ruka we came here to look for her." Ruka looked at me and said "I know but she didn't want to go let her stay." I looked at Ruka as if he was crazy and I sais "Ruka look I want Mikan to go back because I don't want her to stay with that monster Persona." Ruka looked at me and then said "Natsume I know you like Mikan but Mikan likes Persona not you give up.

**Mikan's Pov**

When we got to our dorm I sat on the couch while Persona lead down on my lap. Persona looked at me and said "Mikan whats wrong?" I looked at him and said "Serio I know Natsume he won't give up he will do whatever it takes to get me to go back with them even by blackmailing me." Persona's hands hold on to my hands and he said "He won't take you anywhere because I'm holding on to you." I smiled. Elija then looked at us and said "Mikan even if they try I'll use my alice on them." I stared at her and said "No your health won't be good then."

**Elija's Pov**

Mikan was to kind I thought. I then went to my room and sat on my bed before I knew it I fell asleep.

**Natsume's Pov**

I snicked in to Mikan's dorm there I saw Mikan sitting on the couch asleep with Persona on her lap. When I went inside I carried Mikan but before I could get out Elija came out of her room, Youichi also did the same, Persona woke up, and Mikan did the same as Persona and said "See Persona." I was angry Mikan the girl I like wakes up in my arms is talking about the man I hate the most. Mikan then punched me so that I can drop her which I did.

**Elija's Pov **

I went to Natsume and said "You stalker why are you in our dorm?" he glared at me and then he looked at Mikan, but Mikan only grabbed on to Persona and glared at Natsume. I smirked and said "Get out Hyuuga you don't want to see me when I get angry." he then left. Before we all went to sleep I closed and locked all the entance and even told Mikan to nullifiy the room to make sure that Natsume can't teleport into the room, I stayed up all night to make sure Natsume didn't come back in.

**Mikan's Pov**

The next morning I saw Elija in the living room and she looked tired I went to her and said "Elija why are you so tired?" Elija smiled at me and said "I stayed up all night to make sure Natsume does not come in." I looked at her wide eyes and said "Elija you didn't have to do that." she nodded and said "Yes I do what if he came back in." I then smiled at her and said "Thank you. You really are a good friend. Go rest Elija." she nodded and went to her room and slept all day. Elija would only wake up at night to make sure Natsume does not come in. She did this until the day they all left to go back.

* * *

**Me :Next chapter is the last chapter**

**Persona "Natsume never took Mikan away from me thats good**

**Mikan :So the next chapter is the last one**

**Me :No Flaming **


	8. Chapter 8 Final Chapter

**Me :Finally finished**

**Mikan :Isn't that a bad thing?**

**Persona :depends on the readers**

**Me :I never owned GA**

* * *

**5 Years Later Mikan's Pov**

"I can't wait for the day." I heard Elija said. Elija turned to me and said "Mikan its only been 5 years since all three of us became japenese models and now you are getting married I can't wait right You-chan?" You-chan nodded. You-chan looked at me and said "Mikan onee-chan you have to find the right dress okay." I nodded. Elija looked at me and said "Mikan ever since all three of us became japenese models Natsume also became one. What to do if he found out you are getting married to the most famous model?" I looked at her worried and said "Run I guess Natsume still has not given up on me yet." she nodded and then Mr. Famous Model came in and said "Mikan you look beautiful as always." I smiled at him and said "Thank you. You look amazing as always too Serio." (You must have thought Youichi became a japenese model but he didn't Youichi became a chinese model)

**Elija's Pov**

I looked at Mikan and Persona and said "Looks like only Mikan can call you by your real name right Persona." Persona looked at me and said "No you can call me by my name too." I rolled my eyes and said "Yeah sure whatever you say." I got up and turned to the door and said "Persona stay here and check a dress for her okay."

**Youichi's Pov **

I went to go and follow Elija onee-chan and when I saw her she was sitting on a chair and was talking to someone. When I got close enough I saw Natsume he was saying "Elija where is she?" I can tell Elija was glaring at him and said "Leave Mikan alone you crushed your chances with her 6 years ago." Natsume was about to slap her until Mikan onee-chan came out with Persona nii-chan and said "Leave Elija alone." Natsume turned to her and ran to grab her but Elija onee-chan and Persona nii-chan got in front and blocked Natsume from going near Mikan. Mikan onee-chan's head popped out in the middle and glared at Natsume and said "_Natsume Hyuuga don't even go near Elija,Youichi,and Persona anymore and stop stalking me."_ onee-chan's voice had venom in it.

**Persona's Pov**

How can Natsume still follow Mikan I thought. I then saw Mikan glaring at Natsume. I cupped Mikan's face and I kissed her. Natsume looked angry and surprised I turned to Natsume and said "Mikan and I are going to get marry in a few days so give up on her because I'm not letting go of her." Mikan smiled at me and kissed me back. Elija was acting like a little girl and said "Eww you guys are going to rub your gearms on me." and then she went to Youichi.

**Next Day Natsumes's Pov**

I went to my manager and said "Search for Mikan's wedding place." and he did. When he told me where it was I was thinking when I hear the person say Is there anyone who objects speak now I will lie and said yes I object Mikan Sakura has my child. That way Persona will cancel the marrige.

**Elija's Pov**

When Natsume came by me I used the mind-reading alice and I read his mind. I ran to Mikan and Persona and told them everything. Persona looked at me and said "Are you sure?" I glared at Persona and said "Are you saying that I am lying?" he sweatdropped and nodded. I took a deep breath and said "Look I'll hire security and tell them that the people that are not on the list can not come in no matter who they are, and Mikan put on a nullification barrier to make sure he does not teleport in there."

**Persona's Pov**

I can't belive Natsume would scoop so low and then act as if nothing happened. Elija went to talk to her manager so that her manager can scoop around about Natsume Hyuuga. When she found it I saw Elija smirk, at this I sweatdropped because when Elija find things on you she will use it against you even if you are friends. Elija went to me and said "Natsume has been seen with many girls going to the hotel and leave the next morning." I twitched "How sick can he be?" Elija just nodded.

**Day Of The Wedding Mikan's Pov**

Elija was outside with the security guards to make sure Natsume was not going in and then when she went inside she found Natsume right outside my changing room! Elija yelled "Security!" when the security came to get him he glared at Elija and said "Why are you stopping me?" Elija sighned and said "Natsume you said you love Mikan yes?" he nodded and then she continued and said "Natsume if you truly love her let her live with the person she loves." Natsume laughed and said "Do you think I would give up my love for her?" Elija sighned again and said "Natsume you don't love Mikan as much as Persona does. You are a shallow person." with that the security guards left with Natsume. After the wedding I never saw Natsume again so I went to Elija and ask her "Elija what did you do to Natsume?" she looked at me and said "Natsume wouldn't give up so I erase his memmories of you." I looked at her and said "Thank you." she nodded and left.

**1 Year Later Mikan's Pov**

"Mikan let me see your twins." Elija said. I looked at her and said "Okay." when she took them she said "What are you going to name them?" I looked at Serio and said "How about Ren." Elija looked at me and said "Ren Rei okay how about the girl?" Serio looked at her and said "Sakura is good." I blushed and Elija smirked and said "Sakura Rei pretty good and not to mention that was Mikan's old last name smoth Persona." I blushed even redder and Serio glared at Elija. Elija then gave the twins back to me and ran while screaming "I'M GOING TO RUN FOR MY LIFE." Serio ran after her and screamed "COME BACK HERE ELIJA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!."

* * *

**Me :Finally Finished**

**Mikan :Good thing you were getting tired **

**Persona :In the end Kuro Neko became a mental person**

**Me :Yeah**

**Mikan : No Flaming**


End file.
